Today, mail-order services and movie and music distribution services via websites are becoming widespread. As a result, general consumers, as well as computer specialists, have more and more opportunities to access websites. Website operators conventionally provide help desks as points of contact for users with problems. For example, a web page provides email addresses along with a message such as “Contact us”.
However, it is difficult for general consumers to correctly understand the operating conditions of web applications and create an email message which accurately describes the conditions. Therefore, a person at a help desk having received an email message cannot properly understand the problem the user has.
Thus there is a need for a method and system that responds to inquiries from users that is more efficient than existing methods and systems.